The Challange
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Mai and Naru have been married for two years. With being with SPR, they have been up against ghosts, demons, and almost anything imaginable. But with this challenge, there is no escape, and the SPR team will do their best to help the married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my new Ghost Hunt story, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**DISMLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

Chapter 1

Mai POV

"Congratulations Mrs. Shibuya." My physician; Dr. Tanaka says with a smile on her face.

"So I-" My voice catches in my throat. My hand starts to shake.

"Mai." Dr. Tanaka breathes with sadness in her eyes. "Mai did you know at all?"

"N-No. I didn't even know."

Dr. Tanaka puts her hand on mine. "Once you talk to your husband, you should be fine. All first time mothers are like this when they find out.

"Thank you."

"Any time, now I'll see you in six weeks for your first ultrasound."

"See you then."

I walk out of the doctor's office and I climb into my car. My name Mai Shibuya; previously Taniyama. That's right. I married the one and only narcissist, Kazuya Shibuya, or Naru. We have been married for two years. My senior year of high school; I was nineteen; the last day of school, Naru asked me out. We went out for four years and I got married at age twenty four. Now I'm twenty six and I'm pregnant. I have brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and my brown eyes are the same.

I head to Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short, which is ran by my husband, to meet up with the rest of the team which includes Lin Koujo who is one Naru's two assistants he is an onmyji and I believe he lives at the office. Then there's Hosho Takigawa, or Monk as we call him. He's extremely protective of me, and acts like a big brother to me. Ayako Matsuzaki is a self-styled priestess. Ayako is like a big sister and mother combined in one. She gives advice, and when someone's hurt, she is always there. The Catholic priest from Australia, John Brown is always there to do an exorcism whenever a human is possessed. Masako Hara is our celebrity medium who always wears a kimono. She is able to communicate with spirits. Osamu Yasuhara; Yasu; is the one Naru goes to for information about the location that we are working at. He is always making jokes, and a few of them can be perverted. Finally there is Madoka Mori. She helps Yasu with the research and sometimes will tag along with SPR.

Pulling into the parking lot of SPR I realize that this is it. I turn off the engine and I sit in the car for a few minutes. I place a hand on my stomach where our new baby is.

"I just found out about you, and I need to tell your daddy about you." I whisper with a sad smile.

Finding the courage to get out of the car, I do so. Slowly, I walk to the front door of the office. I take a deep breath and I open the door.

"MAI!" Before I realize who said it, I'm surrounded by brown, meaning only one thing; Monk.

"Monk- I can't- breathe." I croaked.

"I will throw you out of this building if you do not release my wife." The one and only Naru states coldly.

Monk listens to Naru and I rush over to his side. I see that everyone is sitting in the interviewing area, even Naru.

"How did it go?" He whispers.

I look at the team who has become like my family and wishing that my true parents are here. Just thinking about them brings tears to my eyes. I turn into Naru's chest and I start to cry.

"Mai what's wrong?"

"I m-miss them…" I sob out. Tears are soaking Naru's shirt.

"Is Mai alright?" Ayako asks.

"She should be." Naru answers.

Naru rubs my back and whispers comforting words into my ear. "Mai do you want to go visit them when we're done with work?"

I nod my head. After a few minutes, the tears finally stop and I look up at Naru.

"Mai how did the doctor's go?" Ayako asks trying to change the subject.

I grab Naru's hand and I place it on my stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Naru whispers.

I nod my head and I smile. "We're having a baby."

Naru's eyes flicker down to my stomach, where our hands are, and a smile starts to form on his lips. Before I knew it, Naru has picked me up and we're now spinning. I wrap my arms around Naru's neck and he buries his face into my neck. When he sets me down, he captures his lips with mine.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Monk's voice floats to me.

Naru and I pull apart and we turn to the group.

"Well?" Ayako demands.

"We're having our first baby." I state while my face turns red.

"Oh my God! Mai congratulations!" –Ayako

"Congratulations Mai."- Masako.

Lin doesn't say anything he just gives a nod and a small smile and then walks back to his office.

"Congratulations on your new family member."- John.

"Ha! Monk you owe me twenty bucks. I told you that she would get knocked up before they've been married for five years!" –Yasu.

All eyes whip towards Yasu.

"What did you say?" I ask already telling that my pregnancy hormones are starting to kick in. I slowly walk towards Yasu, my anger building up.

"You made a bet on when I would become pregnant?"

I'm about to charge at the college graduate but I'm suddenly held back by multiple people.

"Mai. Stop…" Monk tries to hold me down, but I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He drops onto the floor, and crawls away from me.

"Mai. Knock it off. It's not worth it." Naru says as he holds my hands to my side.

"Yasu, it would be best if you leave now." Ayako says.

The door slams shut and I glare at the place where Yasu was.

"I'm going to kill that kid." I mutter as I flop down on the couch. Naru kneels in front of me, his hand on my knee. "You know that you don't need to stress over him. He's just trying to make a joke about everything."

The door slams open revealing a woman with pink hair. Modako.

"So I hear that we're going to have another Davis family member." She says with a smile on her face.

"Modako. What are you doing here?" Naru asks as he sits next to me on the couch.

"Your mother. She wants to be here for the birth of the baby. She's given you two options, you can either fly up to England, and deliver the baby up there, or she's going to fly down here. She also thinks that you should close SPR for a year."

"Why does his mother want that to happen?" I ask.

"She doesn't want you to have a miscarriage, and she wants you two to have time together before the baby comes."

"Naru I think you should. You have a lot to do before the baby comes." Monk says.

"We'll have to get a house; we won't have enough room in your apartment." I mutter.

Naru looks at me and I nod my head. "Alright. SPR will be close until four months after the baby is born." Everyone starts cheering and Modako tries to get everyone's attention.

"Naru what about your mother?"

"We'll fly up to England for the first trimester, and half of the second. We'll fly back for the rest of the pregnancy. My parents can fly out here for the birth."

People start talking, but I can't understand a word that's being said. A sudden wave of dizziness comes over and I can feel myself swaying. I feel someone's hands catch me and I'm laid on the couch. Then everything goes black.

Naru POV

"Mai?" Monk asks.

I look over at Mai and she's swaying. Her eyes roll back into her head and she starts to fall forward. I catch her and lay her on the couch.

"Turn her onto her left side." Ayako says.

I do what I'm said, and we wait for her to wake. After a few minutes, she starts to wake. Her eyes squint, and she starts to fully wake.

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home?"

I look up at Ayako.

"Let me look over her. If she's fine, she can go home."

Ayako does some things, and I walk over to Lin and Modako.

"Lin do you mind closing for the last time?"

Lin's eyebrows shoot up to his hair line.

"We're going close SPR until the baby is born. Also for the first half of Mai's pregnancy, we're going up to England, and for the second half, we're going to fly back here." I briefly explain.

"She's good to go home." Ayako says.

I walk over to Mai and I help her up. "Everyone please meet at the café that's down the street by 10:00. Modako, I will talk to mother and let her know our plan."

Everyone nods and I lead Mai to our car. "Naru when are we going to look for a house? We're going to leave for England soon and I'll be almost five months pregnant by the time we get back. And what about the nursery? There's so much we have to do before the baby comes." Mai rants.

I start the engine and I glance over at her. "How about we buy all of the baby necessities, we'll keep it at either Monk or Ayako's house. When we choose a house, we'll put the things in the nursery."

"That's… perfect." Mai says with a smile on her face. I drive home and soft snores fill the air. I glance over at Mai and I see she's asleep with her hands on her abdomen, where our baby is. After another ten minutes, I'm pulling into our garage. I kill the engine and get out of the car. I carefully open the passenger's door, and lift Mai into my arms. I set her on the couch and put a light kiss on her forehead. The phone starts to ring, and I rush to answer it.

"Hello?"

"NOLL! When are you and Mai coming up?" My mother asks.

"Mother, we will be out there soon. It might be a few weeks."

"Why? I want to see Mai and you."

"Mother we have to look for a new house, and buy some of the baby furniture and look for a new house."

"What if you bought the furniture up here?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Mai."

"Okay, give her my love. I love you Noll."

"I love you too mother."

I hang up and walk back to Mai.

~Next day~

"Mai… you need to wake up." I whisper as I shake her shoulder.

She buries her face in her pillow and mutters something incoherently.

"Mai what was that?"

"I don't want to."

"We have to meet the rest of SPR in a half hour."

Mai pulls the blankets over her head. I sit on the edge of her side of the bed. I rub her back and slowly pull down the blankets. Her hand is rubbing her temple.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a migraine."

I kiss the top of her head gently. "Get dressed, and I'll get you something for the migraine."

~At the café~

"Mai!" Monk shouts as soon as we walk in.

Mai curls into my side and hides her face in my side.

"Is she okay?" Ayako asks, her doctor instincts kicking in.

"Migraine."

"Mai how about I take you to get something to eat." Ayako says softly.

Mai nods her head and I sit down.

"My mother called last night. And I've decided that Mai and I are going to look for a house first, when we find one, we're going to buy the baby furniture, and I was wondering if we could leave everything either Monk or Ayako's house until we come back."

"You can keep the things at my house." Monk says.

"Now we have to look for a house."

Mai and Ayako walk back to the table. Mai has a muffin in her hand, along with a large milk.

"Mai after this do you want to go house hunting soon?"

"We can look online tonight and if there is a house that we like, we can go to an open house."

"That's perfect."

Over the next few hours, the SPR teams talks about the plan on visiting my parents up in England. At about two o' clock, I notice that Mai is getting tired.

"Mai do you want to go home?" I whisper into her ear.

"Yeah. I'm really tired."

"Everyone I will contact my parents tonight and tell them the plan. We're going to go home; Mai isn't feeling well."

Everyone bids us goodbye, and I lead Mai out of the café. We get into the car and we head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I realize that this is extremely late. I'm so sorry that this is so late. I'm a junior in high school and it is stressful with the amount of homework that I have. I will try to update as much as possible, but I can't promise that it will be often. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Chapter 2

"Mai what about this house? It's a tutor styled home, it have four bedroom, and three and a half baths." Naru states.

I look over his shoulder, seeing a beautiful tutor styled home. It's a two story with brown trim all around all the windows.

"It has a two car garage and a fenced in yard." He adds.

"I like it; we can check it out sometime soon." Looking at my computer screen is scroll through page after page of baby furniture. "For the nursery, do you want dark wooded furniture or light wood?" I ask looking over at my husband.

"Dark. We can paint the room a light color."

"How about this one? It has everything that we will need. A crib that can change into a bed for a toddler, a dressing table that can also change into a dresser, a night stand, and a rocking chair."

Naru puts his lips on my shoulder and gives it a kiss. "That will work. Go on and place the order. Put in Monk's address instead of ours."

I do what Naru suggests and when I finish I place my laptop on the night stand. I scoot down so that I'm lying flat on my bed. Putting my arm over my eyes I start to doze off. I feel the bed shift and sleep has me in its grasp. Naru slowly lifts my shirt and places a light kiss on my lower stomach. He puts his hand there and rubs small circles on it.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I'm your Daddy. I love both you and your Mommy so much." Another kiss is placed on my stomach. "I can't wait to see you. And I hope that you are a girl, so you can look like a mini Mai." My shirt is pulled down and a light blanket is placed over me. "Have a nice nap Mai." A kiss is placed on my cheek, right next to my lips, and hair is moved away from my face.

Not even a second later, I'm surrounded by darkness.

_I look around the new world I've been in so many times. I close my eyes and picture the park that my mother would always take me to. The bench that my Father proposed to my Mother still looks the same. Even the engraving that they did after the proposal still looks fresh. I sit at the bench and run my finger lightly over the engraving._

_"I never thought that this would happen." A new voice says. _

_I turn around and see Gene, Naru's deceased twin brother. I stand up and run over to his twin. "Gene!" I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. He returns the hug; placing a brotherly kiss on the top of my head. _

_"I'm still amazed that Naru is going to be a Dad in nine months." Gene says when we finally release each other from the hug. _

_"I never thought that he would want to marry me." I add jokingly. We both get into a fit of giggles. _

_"Gene why am I here if we're not on a case?" _

_"I had a part in it. But there are two people who want to see you." _

_I cock my head at my brother's twin. "Who are they?" _

_A second set of female arms wrap around my waist. "My baby girl." _

_I whirl around and see the one person who gave me my life "Momma?" I throw my arms around her neck and cry into her shoulder. I can feel her rub my back just like she did at my father's funeral. _

_"I miss you so much." _

_"You know that I'm always with you. You know that." _

_"So it is true." A new male voice has said. I turn around and see a man looking at me, love in his eyes. "My baby girl is having a baby..." _

_Once again, tears form in my eyes. "Daddy!" I launch myself into his arms and sob. I feel someone hug me behind. My mother. My dad pulls me back and puts his hand on my stomach. _

_"I can't believe it." He whispers in shock. _

_My dad has black hair and brown eyes. His hair is shorter than Naru's, almost similar to John's. My mom looks almost exactly like me. _

_"Daddy, I have a question?"_

_He looks at me as if to say, continue. _

_"If the baby is a boy, can I name is after you?" _

_A smile works its way onto his face. "Of course you can. I would be honored." _

_I turn to Gene and reach for his hand. Once his hand is in mine, I place in on my stomach. "Same with you Gene. If it's a boy, I want to name is after you." _

_"Of course." _

_My father and Gene start to talk and I walk over to my Mother. _

_"How much is it going to hurt?" _

_"Childbirth?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Mai I'm not going to lie to you, but it will hurt a lot. But once the baby is born, every contraction, every push, and every second of that pain, is worth it." _

_I drop my head and bite my lip. _

_"You're strong Mai. I know that you will be able to handle the pain." My mom says softly. _

_"Will you three be able to see the baby once he or she is born?" _

_"We will. Either your mother or father will become the baby's spirit guide." _

_"Wait… Does that mean that it will have my powers?" _

_"I think so Mai." Gene tells me. _

_I open my mouth, about to say something but my stomach suddenly twists. I put a hand over my mouth and hold my stomach. Gene and my father come over to my side and hold me up. _

_"Morning sickness." My mother whispers. "Mai go on and wake up. You'll have a strong urge to throw up, it's called morning sickness. It will last…" _

I'm suddenly pushed into the world of reality. I jump over Naru and sprint to the toilet. I can hear Naru groaning in pain as I start to heave.

"Mai?" He asks once he's by my side.

I'm unable to respond since I'm throwing up. Once I'm done emptying my stomach, I lean my forehead that is now covered in a layer of sweat on the cold toilet seat and close my eyes. Naru flushes it, taking away the remains of what was in my stomach and walks over to the sink. I can hear the water running and not long after, Naru is back by my side.

"Mai… look at me, please." He demands softly.

After I raise my head, Naru takes the washcloth that is wet and runs it over my face, taking the sweat and vomit off of it. A small plastic cup is placed against m lips and I take small sips.

"Do you want to go back to bed or watch some TV?" he asks.

"TV."

Naru helps me stand up and we walk to the family room as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it if you can make some tea."

A quick peck is placed on my forehead before he slips into the kitchen. I walk over to the door and as soon as it's opened, all I see is brown.

"Monk- can't- breathe!" I shout.

"You stupid Monk. You need to stop that. Soon you won't be able to hug her that way." Ayako yells.

I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen. There I see Naru, his shirt is all wet, the tea kettle in his hand. Water is all over the floor, counters, and running down the window.

"What happened?"

"I believe I don't know how to make tea." Naru states as I grab a towel. "Well, your tea."

I sigh. "Go get into dry clothes and I'll make it."

After ten minutes, I can hear my husbands' voice talking.

"We have picked a house, and some furniture, so Monk it should be arriving there in a few days. I will call my parents and tell them that the team will arrive in about two weeks."

"Okay, so will Yasu be joining us?" Ayako asks.

"He will. Just let him know that he will be in England for most of the cold months. He needs to bring warm clothes."

**Short. I know. I'm suffering from writers block when I was writing this. **

**Now time for the mentions... **

**Lucy (Guest) Thank you so much. I'm glad that you like this. I am trying to use less commas and use the word "and" much less. Thank you for the advice. And I do have a twist for England. I'm writing it right now, but I'm thinking about changing it. I would like to know what you think should happen. **

**alexag98 is following this story. **

**EverylastingRyo: I didn't think about it having be Mai Davis. But since you brought it up, I will write it in somewhere about that. **

**Katarajanae: Here's the next update. I hope you like it. **

**97kingdomwolf: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter. **

**97kingdomwolf is now following this story and has favorite it. **

**Musical Teardrops has favorite this story and is following it. **

**Musical Teardrops has favorite me. **

**crystal1727 has favorite this story and is following it. **

**Annnnnnnnja (I hope I got that right) is now following this story. **

**mirty love is following this story. **

**Seishin No Hime has favorite this story and is following it. **

**PinkyRocks is following this story. **

**Naruisawesome: Thanks. I wanted to do something where Naru isn't the cold one that a lot of people write about. I kind of think that Mai changes Naru. **

**Naruisawesome is now following this story. **

**Aleksishatch has favorite this story and is following it. **

**Midnightrose613: has favorite this story. **

**Hirori15 is following this story. **

**ckk211918 has favorite this story and is following it. **

**ckk211918: Here's the next chapter. Like I said before, I wanted to write Naru differently than how people write him. **

**peaches-xenon is now following this story.**

**Sami-Black has favorite this story and is following it. **

**Kittenlover28 is following me. **

**animeluver93 is following this story. **


End file.
